1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh creating device, a mesh creating method and a mesh creating program which are suitable for use in execution of a heat and/or fluid analysis simulation using a calculating model for a device composed of a plurality of kinds of parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, it is often performed in a computer to simulate a physical movement of a device model that is designed by employing CAD (computer-aided design) in order to verify the model. For example, an analysis such as a thermal conduction analysis, a fluid analysis, a structural analysis, an electromagnetic field analysis, and electromagnetic analysis and the like is generally performed by employing the finite volume method and/or finite element method in which a mesh is formed in a analyzing field, as a result of which a plurality of objects divided by such a mesh are analyzed. In this case, it is performed to remove parts which are each regarded as unimportance in view of the analysis in order to converge the analysis result and to reduce an analysis period of time.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-183223 for example, there is disclosed a mesh creation for a construction such as electrical appliance wherein a plurality of objects corresponding respectively to a plurality of parts constituting the electrical appliance are handled as an analysis object. According to this publication, a heat flux is calculated as importance in the respective analysis simulations of the plurality of objects by using information regarding a plurality of kinds of attributes (attribute information) inclusive of coordinate information of the plurality of objects so that parts which have been decided to be of low importance based on the calculated heat flux values are removed and then a mesh for an analysis is created for the construction except the removed objects.
This conventional mesh creation for the construction composed of the plurality of parts is performed by using a division specification defined constantly regardless of attributes of the respective parts. For this reason, when the respective analysis simulations of the plurality of parts are performed, parts which are regarded as importance in the analysis (each part should essentially be finely analyzed) and parts which are not regarded as importance (each part is not need to be finely analyzed) are divided on the same level so that it is difficult to catch balance between improvement in analysis accuracy and speeding-up of analysis processing. Specifically, in order to improve the analysis accuracy, parts which are not regarded as importance will be finely analyzed so that futile analysis processing operations are increased to obstruct the speeding-up of analysis. Furthermore, when a mesh is created for a construction composed of a plurality of parts, a predetermined processing thereof is performed regardless of attributes of the respective parts. After the mesh creation, all of the parts are handled as the same class without discrimination of the physical properties thereof. Therefore, it often happens that inconveniences are caused in handling an analysis model after mesh creation processing. For example, it is inconveniently impossible to reproduce an assembly state captured before creation of its analysis model.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a mesh creating device, a mesh creating method and a mesh creating program which are adapted to speed up an analysis processing without deteriorating analysis accuracy. Also, another object of the present invention is to provide a mesh creating device, a mesh creating method and a mesh creating program which are adapted to facilitate an handling of data after an analysis model of an object to be analyzed.